Maximum Ride Forever
by Mrs.Fangslastname
Summary: The title explains it all; Maximum Ride forever. It has minor Figgy, but because I think it's hilarious. Mostly Fax and Eggy. Disclaimer: I'm not JP ant have not invented Maximum Ride, so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This won't be a long story, maybe just two chapters. It takes place before Nevermore, and Dylan magically disappeared. Thanks for reading anyway. Merry Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukah, happy just a regular day, or whatever you celebrate- Mrs. Fangslastname xoxo.

We were all sitting around the tv(the news was on), watching some old, crazy guy with frizzy gray hair holding a sign saying 'The world is ending in two days, there will be no survivors'. To me it seemed really harsh to just be in public holding a sign saying that, I mean there's kids who are really scared that they'll die without living.

The camera zoomed out to the reporter, Angela Fray. She started saying a bunch of stuff about how it might not really end, but towards the end she said 'But if the world really ends, and we all perish, spend these last couple days with your family, your friends, the ones who mean the most to you.

"We should do something, something that we'll remember, even after we supposedly die," I said, with my heart 100% in it.

"Mmkay," Fang said, agreeing.

"I love you, Fangy," Iggy said leaning over and hugging him.

"Iggy, for the last time I'm not gay, and am not willing to change my mind," Fang said through clenched teeth.

"Anyways, Ig, he's _my_ boyfriend, and likes me _way _more than you." I said.

"I never thought it would be you and _Iggy _would be fighting over me."

Fang said.

"Well, you know, Fang, we only have two days left to do whatever we want.

"I'm done with you, Ig," Fang said getting up, "You're disgusting. I'm going to McDonalds."

"I'll go with you." I said.

"Okay," he said, grabbing his windbreaker. I did the same and told mom we were leaving.

Once we were outside and in the air, I felt great; last time I'd flown was three days ago.

Fang, do you ever wonder what it'd be like if weren't experiments, but normal?" I asked.

"No, I'm just glad that I have you guys as a family."

"Awww gettin' _emo_tional, aren't we?"

"Shut up, Max"

I flew closer to him, "It's okay, I know you don't like to get in touch with your feelings. Just sayin."

"I love you, how's that?"

"I love you too. Iggy's going to be heart broken."

"He'll get over it. If not, I'm sure you'll put him in line." He said, giving the half smile that made my heart melt so many times before. "I thought he had a thing with Ella anyway. If he really did, someone should tell Ella he's a little rainbow-ey."

"I think it's what she likes about him, he's a great actor. And has great looks." I said quieter.

"Hey. Our relationship will never get off the ground if you keep talking like that."

"I was just kidding. _Everyone _knows your ego is too fragile to handle news like that."

"Everyone? I thought it was just me."

"No… you should be a little less obvious."

As we flew down to McDonalds (in a small town right outside of Mesa) we saw one of our, I take that back, my friends, Kaitlyn.

"Hey, Kate, whatcha up to?" I asked a few seconds after we landed. Today she was with some sketchy guy, who looked to be about seventeen. Kaitlyn was fifteen, like us, had bright blonde hair, was about 5'2", skinny, and had a pale complection, despite the constant Arizona heat.

"Nothin' much, we were just about to catch a movie," she turned to the guy, "Ethan, I hear The Woman in Black was a good one, or how about The House at the end of the street. So what are you guys up to? A date?" She kind of sang the last part.

"No…," I turned to Fang, "Are we?"

"No, umm, remember I was getting away from Iggy and you just came with me." He answered a little quick. I sort of wondered why, I mean, we aren't denying that we like each other anymore.

"Oh, okay'' Kaitlyn said, "Do you want to come with us?" I said sure, Fang said 'No' I gave him my glare (I'm sure it doesn't bother him anymore) and we went. I think it morphed into a date, because towards the middle, he put his arm around me.

When we flew back it was about fivish. Mom wanted to know why we were out so late and I told her we saw 'The House at the End of the Street' and she was totally fine with it. Gazzy came in and asked why he couldnt see it, and I explained that it was, like, a PG 13 movie, and he was only eight. Then he said he was going to sleep. Of course Iggy had to say something and said

"Do you ever sleep naked?"

"No, do you?" Gazzy asked, and I really didn't want to know.

"Yep." Iggy paused for a second. "But fang started to wake up, so I got up.

Fang looked horrified, "Please tell me you were kidding, and were never naked in bed with me. Don't you have a thing with Ella anyway? She's going to hate this."

"Bro, it you're taking this seriously, I just do this for fun. Like drugs. It starts out fun, but then you get all messed up and die," Iggy said, then went to Ella's room.

I walked over to Fang. "Do you have closure now?" I asked, giving him a hug. He hugged beck a little, but otherwise he stood like a rock. I was hugging a rock. Fun.

"Yeah. I do. It's awkward, but I do."


	2. AN

GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT! AFTER MANY MONTHS/YEARS OF WAITING THE RELEASE DATE FOR THE FIRST MAXIMUM RIDE MOVIE IS JANUARY 10TH 2014! SPREAD THE NEWS CHILDREN! MAKE IT KNOWN ACROSS EVERY NATION! I'M ONLY SLIGHTLY OVER EXAGERATNG, BUT WHO CARES! I have no word yet on who will be playing the Flock or any other miscalanious characters, but I'll be back to being a total FANGirl for it and may be worse than those Twilight feinds, but oh well.- Mrs. Fangslastname xoxo


End file.
